In drilling operations, a stuck pipe event refers to when the drill string is stuck. There are multiple factors that can lead to a stuck pipe event. The variability of these multiple factors makes it difficult to visualize them in a comprehensive plot on a graph that can be readily and easily understood-particularly when the underlying data relating to a stuck pipe event is represented by various different attributes and units. Traditional plots thus, often require one or two separate variable plots and do not provide a holistic view of the important data attributes that could lead to stuck pipe event.